


A Moment's Grace

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Missing Scene from Meridian





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for some strong language

“Colonel O'Neill,” Teal'c intoned from the door to the gear-up room.

“Yeah?” Jack never stopped dressing.

“You are returning to Kelowna?”

“I am.” He shut the locker door more forcefully than necessary.

“You are delivering a letter in which Daniel Jackson makes apology for his action?”

Jack didn't even ask how Teal'c knew the contents of the letter. “The words 'I'm sorry' never officially appear but yeah....”

“How can you dishonor Daniel Jackson in this way? He saved this world, at the cost of his own life.”

Jack whirled. “You think I don't know that, Teal'c? You think I don't god-damned know that!” Only the element of surprise allowed Jack to shove Teal'c against the lockers. “You think I don't know he's dying? That the only thing holding him together is bandages? That I can't even touch him, tell him how sorry I am because he's in so much fucking pain that he cries whenever anyone touches him? You think I don't fucking know that!”

“I request permission to accompany you, O'Neill.”

Jack gave one last shove before he released Teal'c. “So you can take a flamethrower to the place? Permission denied.”

“O'Neill.”

“Teal'c, Daniel's dying. There isn't one thing I, or you, or anyone can do to prevent that. What I can do – and what I will do – is to make sure his last act isn't a futile one. If I can get them to see that blowing each other up with bigger and bigger bombs is not the answer, then Daniel will not have died in vain. Otherwise, he threw his life away for nothing.”

“He is worth more than every person on that planet.” Teal'c's voice quivered slightly.

Jack patted his shoulder with a gentle hand. “I know that, big guy. I just have to convince these guys to see some sense.” He stopped with his hand on the door. “Do me a favor? Stay with Daniel? Just...”

“I will not allow Daniel Jackson to die without friends at his side.” Teal'c followed him out the door.

They parted at the elevator; Jack to head to the gate room and Teal'c to Daniel Jackson's office. There was a statue he needed to find.


End file.
